


Stable Mechanism

by ERNest



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: AuDy is worried about their friend, Friendship, Gen, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: AuDy sits in the medbay while Cass works to stabilize Cene.A birthday present forbeeelderly





	Stable Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeelderly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeelderly/gifts).



The scion’s hand trembles and stops, stills and continues, again and again. Cene has expounded many times on the beauty and utility of circles and cycles, so they might appreciate the one that is inscribing itself over and around the medbay cot where they lay so still. But then, they also find radial pinions one of the most inelegant mechanisms, and Cassander’s alternating confidence and hesitation bears more resemblance to that stuttering motion.

If AuDy were designed to be more expressive they might wince when a glass vial rattles against its fellows before it is finally lifted from its tray and slotted into a syringe, but they were a parking attendant first and don’t startle easily at loud noises, even those that arise from silent tension. They have folded themself into a plastic chair on the other side of the room that is perhaps too small for them so they end up supporting most of their own weight. Every once in a while they half rise from their seat to get a better look but they sink back down again knowing there’s no way for them to assist in this effort.

“AuDy, I’m really going to need you to stop pacing,” murmurs Cass.

“My feet have been stationary for the past… three hours and forty-six minutes,” they reply.

“Fine, but you’re spiritually pacing and it’s not going to help me stabilize your friend.”

They nod their assent but add, “I wish to be of service.”

Cassander regards them steadily while still keeping a finger on Cene’s wrist to monitor their pulse. Whatever math that heartrate completes in their head, they say, “Right, then. This IV drip needs replacing. Cabinet B-3, over there.”

As gratefully as a robot can, AuDy hastens to fulfill the directive. Having something specific to do makes them steadier, which makes them better able to hold equipment steady when Cassander cannot.


End file.
